cracks in the mirror
by harvey hunt
Summary: prequel to shattered mirror excuses the previous title lol half asleep when posted lol


**Title: **Cracks in the glass Tyler's fate (Prequel to Shattered Mirror)

**Author**: Harveyhunt

**Pairing**: Gene, Keats and Sam

**Rating: **K

**Setting: ** Manchester 1980

Sam Tyler's car screeched around the corner he was concentrating on the road, ignoring the radio squawking at him.

"Boss, it's Chris the Guv say's stand down and wait for back up." He sounded exasperated, but Sam wasn't listening, he needed this collar, he glanced at Jim Keats sat in the passenger seat, national health glasses and gelled hair, he would have fitted in, in any decade, he was Litton's replacement at the regional crime squad and was working with Hunt's team on a major jewel robbery case, Sam had been her for nine years now he was happily married to annie, but recently thing's had started to go weird.

He'd started to receive phone calls from Hyde again, this time asking why he had betrayed Frank Morgan's trust 'He gave you a chance Williams and you through it back in his face your Tyler now no matter what stuck where you are.'

Then the test card girl had started appearing to him but she spoke in riddles and gibberish,

"The brothers observe and watch you close one shiny and happy the other grim and dark."

"The Hunters side parallels your path a turn of death you must battle past."

Sam had shaken it off and just thought it was bad dreams based on what had happened and the choices he had made and the life he had lived a life by rights that should never have existed.

He still wondered what had happened to the life he had left behind Maya, the file he had sent to Alex Drake and his mother although Sam had a feeling that she remembered him from when he met her in '73.

But he had made his choice and here he was living in 1980.

He was brought back to reality by the radio starting again.

"Tyler you twonk! Get back here now Guv's orders!" it was Ray shouting down the radio, he flicked off the radio, keats raised an eyebrow.

"That's not standard procedure is it DCI?" Sam slowed the car slightly.

"DI guv." Sam corrected, Keats shook his head

"Now maybe but in 2007…" he trailed off, Sam slowed the car right down, Keats smiled,

"That's right Sam I know where your from." He checked his watch , "Stop the car Sam your time is almost up." Sam stopped the car shock taking over

"How?" he asked as Keats undid his seat belt and opened the door, he stepped out and lent in,

"Doesn't matter be seeing you." He said shutting the door and walking away Sam watched him through the rear view mirror, suddenly the radio next to him barked into life.

"TYLER!" it was the guv and he didn't sound happy.

"When my right hand man dashes off after several heavily armed diamond grabbin bastards, I wonder if he has to much testosterone and do I need to remove his knackers to calm him down opinion Dorothy?"

"Guv, look I know how this blag goes down, where the mistakes were made!"

"Were made Sam? THIS BLAG IS HAPPING NOW YOU DIV!" he made an audible sigh

"Head to the river we can cut them off there."

"Yes Guv." Said Sam placing the radio on the seat, he slid his leather jacket off and placed it on the back seat, he started the car and drove off.

When Sam arrived at the river Gene was already there he was stood next to the river, something was wrong he looked agitated, he pulled up right by the river and got out , he looked over at the Guv.

"Gene? Hiding in the bushes?" he asked when a voice came from behind him

"Hello Sam." He spoke with an irish lilt "I'm Martin Summers and I am sorry I had to kidnap Maya." Another man stepped out from behind him

"This is Arthur Layton my accomplice and the man who ran you over, funny how easily we got you and Alex Drake back here." Sam looked at him

"Alex Drake? But she is who I sent my reports too." Summers clapped

"Yes Sam by default you found your replacement." He looked at Gene he wasn't moving

"Oh your boss he will be fine we have given him a paralytic he can see and hear everything but can't move."

"Why?"

"Because we need to destroy him, everything he believes in." Sam shook his head Layton was sat in his car now he had flicked the radio on life on mars was playin he caught a few words of the lyrics

'take a look at the law man beating up the wrong guy, oh man wonder if he'll ever know he's in the best selling show…'

Layton fiddled with the radio and Ashes to ashes was playing

'we got a message for the action man, so happy hope your happy too." Summers laughed at the line

"That's where he got that from I always wondered." He looked Sam in the eye

"Time to finish it, at least this part anyhow, come with me Sam and trust me you will be saving his Life and a whole lot more."

"But you just told me you had to destroy him!" Sam heard a splash as he saw his car disappear into the river it bobbed up out of the water.

"It's complicated Sam, Layton if you would." Before he had a chance to speak Layton pulled out a gun and shot Sam in the back, he collapsed to the ground, Summers glanced at Gene he could see the hate in his eyes.

"It's going to start again Hunt, Tyler is gone now fresh start my friend." Layton was dragging Sam towards a van, Summers followed they drove off shortly after, ten, twenty minutes passed Gene wasn't sure, but he felt himself able to move, slowly he shuffled forward struggling with each move, he looked over to where the van had been, he could make out Annie Cartwright with a camera, but no his vision must of been blurry there were two of her one was a little younger , Gene fell to the ground, his head killing him he sat himself down and pulled out a hip flask and took a long drink he then threw it as far as he could,

"TYLER!!" he shouted, he felt a tear run down his cheek.

"Dammit Sam. I'm sorry." He heard tyres screeching , next thing he saw Chris and Ray running upto him,

"Guv!" what happened?" Asked Chris, Ray looked at the river,

"Tyler's car, he was in it?" Gene nodded,

"Annie…" said Chris……..

A few streets away Annie Cartwright was sobbing in the arms of a young dark haired girl in a police uniform,

"I'm sorry ma'am but we both have our roles to play, his ended and so has yours, stay here go home it's your choice, I take over from you."

"So Atremis and Artemus, the brother's controlling Gene's destiny forgot you?"

"yes ma'am they did."

"There own sister?"

"yes, I better go london's calling and Alex Drake will be arriving soon." She walked away from annie not looking back

"What's your name?" Annie called out

"Sharon Grainger."

The end


End file.
